


We Can Fix This

by ThatWrestlingFan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWrestlingFan/pseuds/ThatWrestlingFan
Summary: After being caught cheating by her girlfriend, Sasha Banks, can Emma make amends and rebuild their relationship?





	1. Saturday's Are Better For This Kind of Thing

It was a Wednesday, but it didn't feel like a Wednesday. 

The back door of the orange and black uhaul finally closed. Emma stared through her kitchen window; Light purple fingertips tapped against a ceramic mug that was half full with a sweet French vanilla brew. How long had she been standing there? The uhaul was empty and her coffee was still warm when she first got there. Maybe an hour, maybe two. Who knows?

Saturday's were usually better for things like this.

"Do you have to take the coffee machine?" It was more of a plea than a question, really. Emma loved waking up every morning to the sweet scent of French vanilla and the smiling face of her girlfriend. But this Wednesday morning was different.

"Yeah, since  _I_ bought it." Those were the first words Sasha had spoken all day; Directly at Emma, anyway. She called for a uhaul and asked her friends, Seth and Dana, to help her move her things. Other than that, it was mostly silent.

"Is there anything you need?" Emma wasn't paying attention and nearly dropped her cup when Seth approached her. "Sasha'll kill me if she sees me talking to you, but..."

Emma slowly shook her head. "I'll be fine, Seth. Thanks, though." Her accent was quiet like she had been crying this entire time. 

Seth nodded his head. "Ok."

The room was once again silent; Emma turned her head and watched the aforementioned king-slayer closely. "Do you need something, Seth?"

"Why'd you do it?" His voice remained calm but his face showed curiosity and confusion. The last few days, whenever it was mentioned by others, it was usually frustration and sadness. Emma recalled the blubbering mess Bayley became when she found out about it. 

"How could you, Emma? You two were so perfect." Before RAW started, Bayley confronted Emma in the locker room; Tear trails stained her cheeks and smeared her mascara, as if she was the one being cheated on.

Cheat. The word made Emma shudder. Why couldn't there be a better word? "Whore? Slut?" Emma thought to herself.

"I'm just not a very smart person, Seth." Emma sighed and sipped at her now ice cold coffee.

"You just decided, "I'm gonna cheat on Sasha today?"" Seth asked in general confusion.

"Are you here to berate me or something?" Emma was slightly annoyed by Seth's question, even though she had very little right to be.

Seth shook his head. "No, I just want to know your side."

Emma turned her attention back to the uhaul outside. Her ex girlfriend was securing the hatch and locking the ramp in place; The scariest thing to come out of this was Emma's lack of emotion. Maybe she knew she deserved this: Being alone with only her guilt and thoughts to keep her warm.

"Paige invited me to her hotel room; I didn't know what she wanted until I got there." Emma started tapping the ceramic mug again as she spoke.

Seth crossed his arms. "And then what?"

Emma shook her head. "I got up there and she was waiting for me... In a bathrobe. Just a bathrobe."

Seth sighed. "Ok, so you were making out with naked Paige?"

Emma shook her head again.

"What, then?"

"Sasha walked in, and I was..." Emma suddenly burst into tears and set the mug on the counter before covering her face. "I was on my back and Paige was between my legs."

Seth covered his mouth in disbelief. "Holy shit, Em." He muttered into his hand.

Emma shook with her tears. "I didn't think she'd find out," She could barely speak through her crying. "I didn't mean it, Seth, I just... I'm so fucking weak."

"Are you crying because you got caught or because Sasha's leaving?"

Emma took a few deep breaths. "I love her so much," But she quickly started crying again. "I need her."

Seth nodded his head. "I believe you. But I don't think Sasha is ready to forgive you yet."

"Seth, let's go," Sasha called from outside. "I wanna get outta here!"

"I'll see you at RAW." Seth hurried out the front door.

Emma's cries had weakened themselves. She watched as Seth and Dana lifted themselves into the uhaul. Sasha turned back towards the house. Emma held her breath. "Is she coming in?" Emma thought.

Sasha shrugged her shoulders and jumped into the uhaul, before speeding off into the distance.

Emma finally found herself able to move her legs. Emma sluggishly walked around her home. Her home. Not her and Sasha anymore. Sasha took most of the furniture, most of it was hers anyway, leaving Emma with the tv, bed, half a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, as well of a few other smaller things. 

Emma shuffled into the master bedroom, where her king size bed stared back at her. Memories of all the good, and bad, times flooded her mind. Holding onto Sasha after making love, holding her while she cried, or comforting her after a long month on the road.

"Solitude City," Emma thought out loud. "Population..."

Emma found herself in the bathroom, where she just stared at her reflection in the mirror. A thousand words flew through Emma's mind: None of them were good.

"You." Emma mumbled, tears starting to fill her eyes again.


	2. Another Monday

All eyes were on Emma... At least that's what she felt like. Most of the locker room were friends with Sasha, which meant  _a lot_ of people had stopped speaking to her. Then again, she was pretty distant from the other members of the RAW Women's roster anyway, so it wasn't a big adjustment. When her and Sasha were together, they mostly just kept to themselves and interacted with the others when it was absolutely necessary. 

At the moment, Emma was dressing herself in her ring gear. Sasha usually showed up an hour before everyone else, so Emma made sure to show up an hour and a half before everyone. Emma slid on her sports bra and spandex and double checked her makeup in the mirror; Emma liked applying her makeup and then put on her gear, which was backwards from how others would like to do it. Emma uncapped her lipstick and applied another layer to her already purple lips. It must've been the fifteenth time she was checking her makeup, but she became picky like this when she was nervous. Not about the show, but about running into Sasha.

"Look at you," Emma fumbled and nearly dropped her lipstick at the sound of  _that_ British accent. "All dolled up and half-naked."

"I don't wanna talk, Paige." Emma successfully capped her lipstick and dropped it in her bag but kept her back to Paige.

"I get that," Paige crossed the room towards Emma. "I just want to apologize," Paige sat next to Emma's bag and sighed. "For ruining your relationship."

Emma gazed at her purple tipped finger nails. "I don't understand what you," Emma paused and sighed. " _I_ was thinking."

Paige shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in bewilderment. "I just lost all sense of reason."

Emma turned around to face Paige. Thankfully, Paige was still in her street clothes and hadn't even put her makeup on yet. "Why were you naked? Why did you call me up to your room?"

Paige stared at her black Chuck Taylor's. "Can I be completely honest?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I hope so."

Paige shook her head and watched Emma with careful intent. "I was totally jealous of Sasha."

Emma threw her head back and groaned. "You've gotta be joking!" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"You weren't against the idea of having sex." Paige jumped to her feet and pointed an accusing finger at Emma. "You didn't argue once."

Emma crossed her arms and sighed. "I... I was fighting with Sasha that day. You called me and I needed a shoulder to cry on."

"But instead you found me, half naked, and shit just got out of control."

Emma sat on the bench next to her bag. "Yeah."

Paige sat next to Emma. "I feel horrible, Em, is there something I can do?"

"Help me win Sasha back."

Paige chuckled. "I don't think she'll listen to me."

Emma smirked. "Did you bang her girlfriend or something?"

"Yeah, but she wasn't that good anyway."

Emma scoffed and playfully pushed Paige. "You said I tasted like strawberries."

Paige shook her head. "More like White Eagle Vodka and coconut."

Emma scrunched her face in confusion. "That's an odd combo." 

"Not when you're from England."

The locker room door opened; Emma jumped to her feet. "Sasha."

Sasha glanced up from her phone. "Ah," Sasha gestured at Paige. "Am I interrupting something... Again?"

"No, I was just getting ready," Emma backpedaled and stumbled on her bag. "I got a match later... Tonight."

Sasha slowly nodded her head. "Yeah, I know, it's against me," Sasha shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "Why am I even talking to you? I'm outta here!"

"Sasha, wait." Emma hurried over to the door and stopped Sasha from opening it. "Can't we just talk?"

"About what, huh?" Sasha scoffed and shook her head. "You cheating on me and breaking my heart...." Sasha paused as her voice began to break.

"I just want another chance."

"There's no way that's happening."

"Sasha, please."

"No." Sasha glared at Emma.

Emma felt her eyes start to water. "Please, Sasha. I need you."

"Well, you shoulda thought about that," Sasha bumped Emma out of the way of the door. "Before you let that skank fuck you." Sasha whipped open the locker room door and hurried down the hall.

"Skank?" Paige repeated.

Emma rested her head against the locker room door and burst into tears. "What am I gonna do, Paige?"

"Home wrecker, maybe, but skank..." Paige shook her head and sighed.

"I gotta think of something." Emma muttered to herself.

 


	3. Fight

Emma stared at her feet. Her match with Sasha was up next; It was main eventing the show, with the winner facing Becky Lynch next week for the Women's championship. Usually, Emma would be hoping on her toes, shadow boxing, or psyching herself up. But she was upset after Sasha stormed out of the locker room without hearing her plea. She didn't deserve patience from Sasha, but it still stung to be given the cold shoulder by someone she loved.

"Ok, Em, let's try to get through this without crying ok?" Sasha said, joining Emma near the Gorilla position. "I'm going over with the Bank Statement. Are you gonna be able to handle that?"

"Of course," Emma muttered.

"You sure? Or does Paige have a match later?" 

Sasha's theme music began to play before Emma could respond. Sasha slid on her shutter shade glasses and let herself through the curtain. 

* * *

 

"It's Boss Time!" Michael Cole announced as the purple haired former Women's champion posed on the stage.

"Tonight is definitely a big moment for Sasha Banks," Corey Graves added. "She has the opportunity for a shot to become a six time Women's champion. She just has to get through my pick to get it."

"You're not allowed picks," Coach argued. "You're a commentator."

"Quiet Coach," Corey shot back. "Emma is making her entrance."

Emma marched onto the stage, pointing at herself while declaring it's all about her.

"Emma has yet to capture the Women's championship, but tonight could change everything." Coach announced.

Emma entered the ring, eyeing her opponent with careful intent. Sasha glared back; Emma wasn't sure if it was to add intensity to the match or because of her infidelity. The referee signaled for the bell. Sasha took a running start at Emma and through a bone crunching drop kick directly into Emma's ribs. Emma collapsed into the corner; Sasha did not pull back at all. Her entire power went into that kick.

"You think you're better than me?" Sasha could be heard yelling at her opponent. "You brought this on yourself."

Emma eased herself up. When she was eye to eye with Sasha, Emma slapped her ex across the face as hard as she could. Sasha retaliated with a combination of stiff punches at Emma's head. Emma shoved Sasha off of herself; Her nose was broken, pouring blood down her face.

"Does that make you feel better?" Emma screamed. "Will that make you feel better?" She brushed the fair out of her face and got in Sasha's face again. "Do it again, then. Hit me harder."

Sasha slapped Emma. Then again. Then again. Not holding anything back, Sasha then kicked Emma hard in the ribs. Emma stumbled into the ropes. As she bounced back, Sasha spun her around and quickly applied the Bank statement."

Emma held on as much as she could, but Sasha was not holding back like she was supposed to.

"Come on! Tap, dammit!" Sasha screamed.

Realizing that this was how it was supposed to end and Sasha was really starting to hurt her neck, Emma slapped her hand against the canvas.

"Amazing! The Boss beat Emma in a quick and dominant fashion." Cole announced. "She has the right to face Becky Lynch next week!"

Adding extra insult, Sasha kicked Emma in the back.

* * *

 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Emma screamed at her former girlfriend once they were backstage. Blood still pouring from her nose, and ribs starting to ache, she was starting to think that maybe she wasn't such a bad guy after all.

"My problem? Why can't you do what your told and just lose to me?" Sasha shot back, feigning innocence. "I don't know why you kept throwing real punches."

"You stupid bitch! You broke my fucking nose!" A trainer patted Emma on the shoulder, trying to get her to leave the area so he could attend to her. "Does that make you feel any better? Can you stop being a bitch now?"

Sasha didn't say anything. She just faked sorrow and found solace in the other women Superstars. Emma glared at her ex, following the trainer to the office.

* * *

Emma was seated on a trainer's table. Her nose was only partially broken, not needing too much attention. Bayley and Paige had came in and checked on her. Bayley, giving Emma a hug and stuffed teddy bear. Paige didn't stay long; She only asked how she was then left after a quick kiss on the cheek. As Emma hoped off the table, the door opened again. Sasha shuffled into the room, having changed into her street clothes.

"What?" Emma asked, furious at her ex. "You hear to blacken my eye, yeah?"

Sasha shook her head. "I wanted to say I was sorry for getting carried away before."

"You should be." 

"I am."

"Fucking bitch."

Sasha scoffed. "That's rich... Cheater."

"Would you fucking stop already? I've said sorry a thousand times! I've begged you to take me back!" By now Emma was in Sasha's face, tears streaming down her cheeks while she angrily yelled at the slightly shorter woman. "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"I want...." Sasha sighed. "You."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in shock and misunderstanding. "You what?" She whispered. 

"There isn't anything you could do to make me stop being in love with you," Sasha continued, starting to cry as well. "But I think... I know we should take a break right now."

Emma was in disbelief. Sasha had beaten her to a pulp a moment before, and now she was admitting that she wanted them to be together again.

"I am so fucking angry with you. I'll never understand why you broke my trust like that. But, I do know that there is no one else for me."

Emma's lip quivered. "Babes."

Sasha cried harder; 'Babes' was Emma's chosen nickname for her. "Not right now. You need to understand that you messed up big time."

"I do understand."

Sasha shook her head. "You need to give me some space. I'll tell you when I'm ready to take you back." 

Emma whimpered a few gasps of breath. "I love you, Sasha."

"I love you too." Sasha replied, deciding that was that and leaving through the door once again.

Emma covered her eyes and dropped to her knees. Sasha wasn't taking her back, but at least she knew why.

 


End file.
